The Big Three Kids at Hogwarts
by skr1234
Summary: Percy and his twin sister Cassandra have been through everything together, from falling off the St. Louis Arch to falling into Tartarus. Now the Giant War is over but, alas things are never easy for demigods. Now Percy, Cassy, Nico, and Thalia are sent on a quest to go to Hogwarts and help them with their war against Voldemort and protect Harry Potter. (Post BOO, during OOTP)
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my only disclaimer I don't feel like putting one in every chapter. That takes a lot of effort. **  
**I unfortunately do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Harry Potter series I only own Alexia. I am not Rick Riorden nor am I J.K Rowling, however much I wish I was:(**

**This story may have mild cussing. I don't know I'm making it up as I go.**

**Authors note**  
Hey guys! So, this is my first time ever writing a fan-fic so constructive criticism is welcome, and I'm telling everyone now that I am a very bad speller so leave a comment if you see a mistake and I'll try to fix it.

**3rd person POV**  
Sally looks at her two precious children laying in their crib. The little boy and girl were identical, the only difference was that one was a girl, and one was a boy.

Percy had been born three minutes before Cassandra had, but they had been inseparable since. They cried when they could not see each other and would not sleep unless they were in the same crib. Right now, the two babies were holding hands and sleeping with an identical grin on their faces, but Sally had a sense of unease.

Sally was right to be uneasy because at that second, the babies father, Poseidon, God of the sea appeared right next to her looking down at the babies.

Poseidon looked down at his two children with sadness, knowing that they would have to be separated for they were too powerful to be together. Not one but two children of one of the Big Three. Zeus would have his head.

Poseidon turned to Sally sadness in his ocean eyes. Tears started running down Sally's face.

"We will have to separate them." Poseidon sadly said.  
"I know" Sally said trying hard not to cry.

"Which is older?" The bearded man asked, "For that one has a hard future ahead of them"  
Sally sadly looks at the baby's and says, "Cassandra is 3 minutes younger than Percy."

"Then you must keep Percy, raise him well. I will take Cassandra to an orphanage." Poseidon leans down to the crib and tries to take Cassandra. But something strange happens. A force pushes him back. He tries again. Nada.

Poseidon looks down at the two sleeping children, then he looks at Sally. "It seems" he says "That I am unable to pick Cassandra up."

Sally looks down at her two sleeping angels "Does this mean that I will be allowed to keep them both?!"

"It would seem so." Poseidon states calmly.  
"But what about your brothers"

"Don't worry about them, if I am not able to separate them then I doubt that my brothers can either"


	2. Chapter 2

**16 years later (correct my math if I'm wrong I'm too lazy to look)**

**Cassandra's POV**  
It was after the Giant War and Leo had just gotten back from Calypso's island. The 8 from the prophesy plus Nico, Calypso, and Thalia were all siting by the beach, grateful to finally have some peace. We were talking and laughing when the Stoll brothers ran up to them panting and out of breath. We looked at them waiting for one of them to say something.  
"...Chiron...big house...all of you..." Travis said to them.  
We all ran to the big house to find an old guy talking to Chiron. The guy looked like Gandalf from the Lord of the Rings.  
"Oh, my gods Chiron! You know Gandalf! You've been holding out on me!" Leo yelled excitedly.  
Leo was digging through his tool belt, probably looking for something for the old guy to sign.  
Chiron and the old man laughed "Leo this is Dumbledore, not Gandalf"  
Leo's look of disappointment was hilarious and caused us all to start rolling around laughing our heads of, not literally though, 'cuz that would just be weird, I mean heads popping off left and right. Sorry, pay attention Cassandra!  
Chiron looked at us and started talking "I know that you all have just finished a war, but I need a select few of you to go on a mission,"  
"Chiron it's called a quest" Leo interrupted  
"No my child, I say mission because there is not a prophecy to go along with it. As I was saying do you few accept?"  
We all looked around at each other and nodded.  
"Okay," Chiron said, "These are the people who are going on the mission: Thalia, Nico Di Angelo, Cassandra Jackson, Percy Jackson, -  
"Why do they always say your name first!" My twin complains.  
"Because I'm awesomer then you!" I tell Perce.  
"You will leave tomorrow morning at 9 am" Chiron continues as if nothing happened.  
A chorus of groans circle the room, mainly coming from my twin and me. The four of us wander back to our cabins to go to sleep.  
Perce and I go to our cabin and get into our bed, yes, I say bed singular. We tend to sleep in the same bed. We always liked to sleep in the same bed but since we fell into Tartarus. **(A/N I'm having is so that only Percy and Cassandra fell into Tartarus, not Annabeth, Nico still fell in though) if** we don't sleep in the same bed, we have terrible nightmares.  
The next morning, we all meet up at Thals tree. Perce and I are the last ones there because we have a bad habit of waiting till the last second to do things. When we get there, they all look at us accusingly.  
"What?" We ask together  
"You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago." Nico says angrily.  
"We forgot to pack," I say  
"And we woke up late," Percy says  
"So don't be mad at us! You guys should have woken us up" we finish together.  
Nico and Thals look at us with exasperation, they've gotten used to the way we talk. Sometimes we can be worse than the Stoll's.  
"Well they were expecting you 20 minutes ago." Chiron informs us. "You will all go to number 12 Grimmauld Place, they are expecting you there."  
"Okay" we all chorus together  
Perce and I disappear in a cloud of mist and Nico and Thalia disappear into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cassandra's POV**

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was a dark and dreary place, it kind of reminded me of the underworld. After Thalia, Nico, Percy, and I were all there we went downstairs and saw a bunch of people **(A/N I can't remember exactly everyone who was in the Order of the Phoenix so I'm just going to guess) **there was about 6 people with red hair, a girl with big hair, a guy I think it was that Harty Pooper guy, a guy who resembled a skeleton, a _werewolf? _A woman with rapidly changing hair and a buff guy. When we walked down the stairs, they all looked up at us. A plump woman who looks very motherly comes up to us.

"You must be the exchange students, I am Mrs. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley gives us all a hug and whispers, "The order knows who you really are" Then she lets us go and everyone else introduces themselves.

After everyone introduced themselves, we all ate dinner. Percy and I look at each other and say simultaneously "Can we have it blue?"

The wizards look at us weird and our friends start cracking up.

"Yes?" Mrs. Weasley said questionably and turned our food blue.

"YES!" Percy and I yell and high five each other.

After dinner, Mrs. Weasley sent all the kids upstairs and had us demigods go and sit in the living room.

"Dumbledore told us what you are but he didn't tell us you story." Mrs. Weasley said, "do you mind telling us?"

"No, we'll tell you" Nico says

"Percy and Cassandra, you guys start, the story does start with you two." Thalia says

"Okay, so..." I look at Percy

"Well it all started when our friend Grover lost his pants." Percy says, I smack him on the back of the head

"Sorry about my brother Mrs. Weasley. I tell our story since this _idiot_ can't." I say rolling my eyes.

I tell the order about Luke stealing the lightning bolt and blaming it on us, fighting Ares. Sailing the Sea of Monsters and Percy getting turned into a guinea pig. I tell them about us holding up the sky and traveling through the Labyrinth. I tell them about the war with Kronos and how Luke was a hero. I told them about Percy and I waking up at the wolf house and getting chased by gorgons offering us free samples, up to when we fell into Tartarus. When I got there Percy, Nico, and I were all holding each other and crying, Thalia took over from there as best she could from hearing the story. Once the three of us calmed down I finished telling them the story.

When I finished the order was staring at us open mouthed.

"Close you mouth, you'll catch flies" I tell them

"You went through all of that and are still able to make a joke?" Sirius says

"Well why wouldn't I be able to? It's not like I'm dead." Percy and I say

They look at us disbelieving.

"So..." Thalia says keeping us on track "Can you tell us what we are supposed to know to protect Hermy?"

"Harry, his name is Harry" Remus says

The demigods snicker at the funny names the British have.

The wizards tell us about how Voldemort had shown up during each of Harry's school years and how he had been able to defeat him. The order told us how Dumbledore believed that Voldemort was getting stronger and how he believed that Harry needed more protection so that is why he called us. We are supposed to watch out for anything odd.

"You all will go and get your supplies tomorrow, follow me I will show you to your rooms." Mrs. Weasley says

A chorus of okays came from the Demigods. We follow Mrs. Weasley up some stairs into a dark hallway.

"Cassandra and Thalia, you two will share a room with Ginny and Hermione. Percy and Nico, you will share a room with Harry and Ron." Mrs. Weasley tells us.

Percy and I share a panicked look. Which Nico and Thalia see.

"Mrs. Weasley, since, Percy and Cassandra got back from...there... they like to share a room, would it be possible for us all to share a room?" Thalia asks

"Of course." Mrs. Weasley said looking at us sadly

We started walking again and stopped at a room.

Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door, we heard a muffled "Come in!" Mrs. Weasley walked in and we just awkwardly stood in the hallway.

After a little while Ron and Harry walked out of the room with all their stuff and glared at us.

"You four can have this room" Mrs. Weasley said "Goodnight children"

"Goodnight" the four of us said

We walked into the room, there were two beds. Percy and I shared one and Thalia and Nico shared the other. And soon we all fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV

Ron and I were in our room talking about how suspicious the new exchange students seem, and complaining about how we are not allowed in the Order's meeting but the exchange students are, when Mrs. Weasley knocks on our door. Ron tells her to come in.

"Harry and Ron, you two will be moving into a room with Fred and George. The exchange students will be sharing this room." Mrs. Weasley tell us

"But Mrs. Weasley, we already unpacked! Plus it's not like they've had a hard life, just throw them into a room with some stuff in it, it won't matter!" I yell (A/N sorry that I'm making Harry a jerk, he's not going to be one the whole time though so just bear with me)

Mrs. Weasley glares at me, and Ron stares at me open mouthed.

"Harry, never say that again, do you understand me? Now go." Mrs. Weasley says

I get my stuff and leave the room.

~~time skip~~

Cassandra's POV

-Flashback/dream-

_I was in Tartarus. It was when Percy and I had gotten kidnapped by Kronos. Kronos wanted to get information from Percy and I, information that we didn't have, so he decided to torture me until Percy told him. Kronos walked into our cell and I started shaking._

_"Hello Cassandra, how are you today? Are you ready to have some fun?"_

_Kronos called Kelli and she brought in a celestial bronze whip._

_"This is an invention of mine. It will stop you from healing as fast. And cause much more pain."_

_Kronos unchained me and picked me up and moved me to the center of the room and chained me to a pole thing._

_"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Percy yelled_

_"You know the only way to stop this, now let's begin, now shall we?" Kronos said_

_Kronos lifted the whip and brought it down with all his strength. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. The pain was so intense that I thought that I was going to pass out. Kronos smacked me with the whip again and this time I screamed at the top of my lungs. He continued doing this until I was about to pass out from the pain,_

"Alexa! Wake up, it's okay, we aren't there anymore." Percy says and I wake up sobbing.

Percy's POV

I was sleeping peacefully, which is something that I am rarely able to do anymore, when I hear a familiar agonized scream, waking me up from my dreams. I hear Cassandra scream again, she probably woke everybody in the house up by now, but I didn't care. I just needed to wake her up. She was sweating, screaming and panting, I instantly know what she was dreaming of, it was when Kronos was whipping her with his celestial bronze whip. She still has the scars zigzagging across her back from it. She screams again, pulling me back to reality.

"Cassandra! Wake up, it's okay, we aren't there anymore." I tell her soothingly, while stroking her hair and holding her in my lap, rocking her back and forth like a toddler.

Cassandra wakes up and sees me and starts crying uncontrollably. She curls into my chest and cries herself back to sleep. With me whispering into her ear words of comfort. I look up and see Nico and Thalia awake and looking at us sadly. Out of the three of us that went through Tartarus, Cassandra had it the worst. Nico looks at Alexa and mouths 'whip?' I just nod. Then I see everyone in the doorway, the kids looking annoyed that we woke them up and the adults looking at us with sympathy.

"Did she really have some pathetic nightmare and wake us all up? What was it about, did she lose her stupid phone?" The Ron kid says mockingly.

I look at the kid, he is so lucky that Cassandra is my lap or he would have a sword at his neck, turns out though that I didn't need to do anything, Thalia and Nico had him pinned up against the wall, Nico had his sword at his neck and Thalia punched him across the face.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again. Cassandra has been through fifty TIMES more than all of you put together. We all have. You filthy male. You are fuc*ing luck that Percy is here to calm her down or that would have continued for hours." Thalia says in a low threatening voice that makes Ron cower back

Harry scoffs "I doubt that she has been through half of what I have been through." Harry is against the wall with Nico sending him a death glare, worse than Thalia's.

"Never say that about Cassandra again." Nico says growling. Harry is terrified, it was easy to tell but he tried to play it off.

That's when Cassandra wakes up and notices what is going on. She looks confused for a second and then realization dawns on her.

"I was screaming again wasn't I?" She looks at me and asks, I just nod my head. "I'm sorry that I woke you all up." She tells the wizards.

"You don't have to be sorry Cassandra" Thalia says "It's not like you can control it"

"But still, it's my fault" she says looking down

"Never, ever, say that, okay, what if I said that to you Cassandra, what would you say?" Nico says to Cassandra

"Stop blaming yourself, it's not your dam fault, it's Gaea's" She says with a slight smirk at the 'dam' reference.

"Let's go back to dam sleep" Thalia says with a laugh

"And dam dreams" Cassandra says

Soon we are all laughing our heads off with Nico smiling at how Cassandra had changed her mood so fast, and the Wizards confused as Hades on what had just happened.

After we had all calmed down, the wizards went back to bed and the four of us demigods slept peacefully the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV

After that new girl woke us up because of her pathetic nightmare, Ron, Fred, George, and I all walked back up to our room. Ron and I were complaining about how we got woken up by some girl's pathetic nightmare. With Fred, and George looking at us in disgust. When we got back to the room Fred and George took their stuff and left.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves." George said before the left the room

Nico's POV

After Cassandra had her dream, we all went back to our room, Cassandra and Percy had already fallen back to sleep while Thalia and I were still awake.

"I feel so bad for her, they haven't even told us everything that has gone on during their time ...there..." I say

"I know I feel the same" Thalia said, tears welling up in her eyes

Then Fred and George showed up in the room, they looked at the two twins cuddled up on the bed, tear stains still on Cassandra's face, then they looked at us.

"Do you mind if we stay here for the night?" Fred asks

"Harry and Ron are being idiots." George says

Thalia and I share a look, having a silent conversation with our eyes.

'We should let them stay.' Thalia says

'But what if we have another nightmare? How will we explain that?'

'I don't really care. They are being nice to us. If we can get to trust them, I think that we should tell them'

'Okay'

"You guys can stay, I don't know where you'll sleep though" I tell them

"It's fine," George says

"We'll just sleep on the floor." Fred finishes

Cassandra's POV

Dream

_There was a stack of blue pancakes on a bunny. The bunny was hopping away with Percy and I chasing after it._

_"No! My pancakes" I yelled_

_"Wake up! There's blue pancakes downstairs!" I hear Thalia yell in my ear._

_"No, the bunny's stealing my pancakes!" I yell_

"Wait...there's no bunny and no pancakes." I say waking up.

I turn to Percy and see him looking at me weirdly while Nico and Thalia were on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask them

"Cassy, what were you dreaming about just now?" Percy asks me with a slight smirk

"There was a bunny! He was evil! He was stealing all my blue pancakes! I want blue pancakes!" I complained.

"Well let's get ready and go downstairs, I'm sure Mrs. Weasley can make you two some blue pancakes." Nico tells me

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's got going!" Percy and I yell together and start running down the stairs

Thalia and Nico walk down the stairs laughing quietly to themselves while shaking their heads. I finally remember that there are other people here and start looking around the room. I see the Weasley's and all the other people.

"Hey there," I say

"Mrs. Weasley, could you please," Percy starts

"Make our pancakes blue?" I finish

The people who aren't in the order and didn't hear our story last night looked really confused, the Order on the other hand were laughing quietly, looking at two plates with 6 blue pancakes on them. With blue syrup, whipped cream, and blueberries.

"YES!" Percy and I scream and start shoveling food into our mouths.

-Time Skip-

After breakfast Mrs. Weasley said that we would be going to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies. She told us that we would be traveling by Floo Powder.

"I'm not stepping in that fire! That's Leo's thing!" I protested

"Are you a scaredy cat?" Harry said mockingly and laughed. Now, the only people who can call me a scaredy cat or joke about me is my family. And last time I checked Harry wasn't included in that.

Percy had Harry pinned up against the wall before anyone could even blink. Nico, Thalia, and I were used to this. Percy and I were very protective over each other. If someone would've said that about Percy, I would have done the exact same thing.

"You are not allowed to speak to her like that, you worthless piece of shit." Percy told Harry in a voice that us three were familiar with. It was the voice he used when he was about to kill someone.

As much as I was enjoying this, I saw Mrs. Weasley looking at me. She looked a little scared. That snapped me out of my thoughts. I walked over to Percy quietly laughing and grabbed his arm.

"Percy it's not worth it. No matter how funny it is scaring the shit of him." I told him

Harry was shaking he was so scared. It was so funny. I could hear Thalia and Nico laughing their heads off. I was close to joining them. Harry started to try to act like the arrogant douche that he was, but he was still scared of Percy.

~time skip~

After we all stepped in that fire, which I was still surprised that nobody died, we ended up in this place called Diagonal Alley, I think, I'm not sure.

Once we got there Percy immediately found his place by my side. We locked arms and started looking for our other friends. We looked around and around. And around. But we couldn't find them. We saw a little blond-haired kid. He looked a little familiar. Then he turned around.

"DRACON!" Percy and I yelled in unison.

Drac looked around furiously trying to figure out who called his name. Then he saw us. His eyes widened and he started running towards us with his arms open. We grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Drac was a son of Athena that everyone thought was dead because he never returned from the quest he went on after the Titan war.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Dracon asked us. "And you can't call me Dracon here, it's Draco."

"We're here on a quest to protect Harry Potter!" Percy and I once again said in unison.

"You guys still do that? Geez it's creepy. And so am I!" Dracon, or I guess Draco said excitedly.

"Yes!" We said in unison again.

"Are there any other demigods here?" I asked Drac.

"Yeah!" He said enthusiastically. "Sevie is here, and Luna, Neville, and um let me think. Oh, and Minnie!"

"Really!?" Perce and I asked.

"Yeah! We have to catch up sometime guys is anyone else with you?" Dracon asked.

"Thalia and Nico came with us!" We told him.

"Yay! I can't wait to see them! I haven't seen you guys since the Titan war!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

We looked up the stairs and saw Harry and Ron.

"Why are you talking to this Slytherin scum?" Ronald asked Percy and me.

Percy and I exchanged looks. It was my turn. I smiled. Within a second, I had Ron pinned up against the brick wall with my sword at his neck. I knew my eyes looked like a hurricane.

"Don't you ever talk about my cousin like that or else I will do much, much worse than scare you. I will hurt you." I told Ronald

When I let him go, I heard him whisper, "Like a girl as wimpy as you could hurt me."

I whipped around and decked him. I heard a crack and with a grin of satisfaction realized that I had broken his jaw.

I turned around and saw Harry looking at me like he was ready to kill me, which would've been a lot more intimidating if he didn't have a big wet spot on his pants. Percy looking at me proudly, and my personal favorite reaction Dracon laying on the ground laughing his head off.

Then Nico and Thalia found us, they ran at Dracon and smothered him in a hug. Then they saw Ronald on the ground passed out and just looked at me. They then joined Dracon who was laughing on the floor again.

Mrs. Weasley saw her son passed out on the ground and looked at us demigods. And Dracon who she did not know was a demigod.

"What happened!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

We told her everything that happened, and she was no longer mad at me. No, she was pissed at her son. I started to pity the poor boy.

A/n I hope you like this chapter. I'm not very good at ending them so hopefully I will get better. Please tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

~Cassandra's POV~

Draco, Thalia, Nico, Percy, and I all went shopping together. After the whole knocking Ron out thing Mrs. Weasley decided that it would be a good idea if Draco showed us everything we needed.

"Purple!" I shouted out.

"Cassandra, what the duck?" Nico asked me.

"I dunno. There was an awkward silence. You know my mind always goes to purple." I said.

"We're here!" Draco said.

"Here?" Percy and I ask.

"Where is here exactly?" Nico asked.

"Ollivanders (spell check anyone?) this is where you will get your wands." Drac told us.

"Oh." was Percy and my very intelligent response.

We walked into a very interesting looking building. There were bookcases everywhere, but instead of books being on the bookcases there were small boxes, which I guessed held wands. Draco walked in and rang a little bell on the desk, it took all my will power not to go up to it and start ringing it. I looked at my twin and saw that he was having the same problem. We both started to slowly walk towards the desk without being noticed. Our hands were hovering over the bell when Thalia and Nico snuck up behind us and grabbed us. Causing us to not be able to ring the bell.

Percy and I both started to throw a fit because we wanted to ring the bell. Percy and I had our twin swords, Riptide and Hurricane, and had them at Thalia and Nico's throats.

"I just wanted to ring the bell!" Percy and I exclaimed. "What is so bad about that?" we asked.

At that moment an old guy, that in Percy and my opinion should not have been working here walked out and looked at the situation that we had gotten ourselves into.

"It's okay children; I am Ollivander, a child of Hephaestus, and a legacy of Hecate. I have heard all about you four, and the others in the prophecy of eight. So, I suppose you are here to get yourselves wands? Yes, yes, of course you are, why else would you be here. Well come, come, what are you waiting for?" Ollivander said.

We demigods just looked at each other, not really knowing what to think of this guy. Nico stepped forward, being a brave handsome guy. Wait, handsome? What? No, I can't think of him like that! Percy looked at me trying to guess what I was thinking. I would talk to him about it later.

I told him telepathically _''I will tell you later, it's not a conversation for now."_

_"Okay, don't think I won't be asking you later though.''_ Percy sent back.

While I was thinking and talking to Percy, Nico was almost done getting his wand. I tuned back into reality just as Ollivander was finishing giving Nico his wand.

"This wand is the only one of its kind. It is made from a dead oak tree that was submerged in the Atlantic Ocean. Its core is made from a Thestral hair. 10 inches, and slightly flexible. Who's next?" Ollivander said giving Nico the wand.

"I'll go." Thalia said taking Nico's place.

It took about 10 minutes, but Thalia finally found her wand.

"It is made of a pine tree, that was electrocuted, and it has a core of a wolf. It is also the only one of its kind. 91/2 inches, very flexible. Next?" Ollivander said, or asked, I'm not sure.

Percy and I both stepped forward.

"I want to go first!" we both said. It kept going on like this until Ollivander stopped us.

"It is okay, I think I have the perfect wand for you two." Ollivander said as he disappeared into the back of the store. "I was told that one day two powerful twins would come to claim these wands, I have no doubt in my mind that they are you two. These wants are identical. They are made from an oak tree that has been submerged and grown in the Atlantic Ocean. The outside is decorated in a coral design, and the core is hair from a Pegasus and a stream of water intertwined with each other."

The wands were beautiful, the coral was blue, and the oak wood was a beautiful shade of brown, which I did not think was possible. When Percy and I grabbed the wands, we could feel the power coursing through it. The shop was instantly cleaned, and the lighting was much better. It looked beautiful.

We paid Ollivander with our money, which I really don't remember getting.

We left the shop and Dracon took us to the pet shop. When we walked in the owls started to attack Percy. The rest of us demigods were laughing our heads off before Dracon finally called the owls off Percy. Athena still did not approve of her daughter dating Percy.

"Let's get our pets!" I yelled. Nico laughed and looked at me, I got butterflies in my stummy. I really needed to talk to someone about my feelings.

We looked around the pet store until Percy found an owl that did not attack him. It was a light gray owl with black streaks. He decided to name it Athena so that it would please the goddess. I got an owl that was a dark black color, so that it looked blue, I named her Midnight. Thalia's' owl was brown and white, which resembled an eagle, she named it Spear. Nico did not get an owl, saying he would just borrow one of ours if he needed to contact someone.

"I've got to go, I hope you guys can find your way around." Dracon said as he took off.

"Whelp...anyone remember how to get back to the house?" I asked our group.

"Guys, we can all travel our own way, idiots" Thalia told us.

"Oh yeah" Nico, Percy, and I all said together.


	7. Chapter 7

Cassandra's POV

After we got back to the house Mrs. Weasley told us that we would leave for Hogwarts in the morning. We went to bed that night and Percy and I hoped for a dreamless night sleep, which I didn't get. I don't know why I always got nightmares. Percy and Nico didn't seem to get them as often as I do.

_~Dream~_

_I was in Tartarus again. This time though it was Tartarus that was torturing me. I don't understand why they always targeted me, but I was thankful that Percy didn't have to go through this torture. I was strung up by chains in the middle of the room. Tartarus came in with a tray full of things, and they were all made from celestial bronze. I looked at it and started shaking._

_"Oh, a scared little baby aren't you." Tartarus laughed me._

_He grabbed a hammer from the tray and looked at me sadistically. Tartarus walked over to me and slammed the hammer onto my hip, I let out a blood curdling scream. He kept hitting me with the hammer. He shattered the bones in my hand, arm, feet, and knees. I was sobbing and screaming, and Percy was thrashing around in his chains. Tartarus put the hammer down and I let out a sigh of relief._

_"Oh, no, no, no, we're not done yet, not even close." Tartarus told me._

_He picked up a whip with spikes on it and I started whimpering. He lifted his hand and smacked it onto my back. I felt the blood soaking through my shirt. He smacked me again and again. I was screaming bloody murder, which I guess was spot on. After about fifty whips he stopped, and I was on the edge of conscious._

I woke up to Percy looking at me with worry coating his eyes.

Percy's POV

I was having a peaceful sleep for the second night in a row, which was so nice. But again, I was woken up by Cassandra screaming again, I didn't care that she woke me up, I just wish that she would stop having to go through these torturous nightmares. I grabbed her and started rocking her trying to wake her up, but she wouldn't. This has never happened before. She usually wakes up right away. I was so worried, she kept screaming and screaming. I knew what she was dreaming about. It was the worst day of torture, when Tartarus was beating her with the hammer and whip. And now she was reliving it and I could do nothing about it. Finally, she woke up and I let out a big breath that I didn't know that I was holding. I was crying with her.

"I didn't think you were going to wake up." I said as she cried into my shirt.

"I didn't either, I hate sleep Percy, I feel so weak, why am I the only one who always gets these nightmares. You and Nico never have these nightmares." She told me. Nico and I shared a pained, tortured look.

"Never say that Cassandra, Percy and I did not go through what you went through in the pit. Never call yourself weak again. You are the strongest out of all of us. We all love you Cassandra." Nico told her. Nico came over and took Cassandra out of my arms, she curled up in a ball in his lap and started crying again while Nico stroked her back.

It was then that I noticed all the people in the doorway. I totally forgot that we weren't at camp. I also forgot that Fred and George were sleeping in our room. We needed to tell them about what we actually are. I also noticed how Nico calmed down Cassandra very well, and how Nico looked down at her with love. I gave him a look that said that we would talk about this later.

"What was her pathetic dream about this time? Did she get her stupid nails messed up?" Ron said from the doorway.

Before anyone could say anything, I had Ron pushed up against the wall and Riptide at his neck.

"Don't you ever say that about my sister. She has been through so much more than you could even think of in your worst nightmares. Her nightmares would make you so scared you would never leave your room." My eyes were swirling with colors, like a hurricane, my sword was almost drawing blood.

"You can't kill him Percy. We're here to protect them. No matter how much I want to kill him too." Thalia said seething.

"Can everyone just go back to sleep please?" Cassandra asked

"Yes, whatever you want babe. All of you guys go back to bed or I'll send skeletons after you" Nico told the people in the hallway. The adults who knew that Nico could actually send skeletons after them left immediately, the people who were not in the order lingered in the doorway for a minute but left when Nico looked at them with pitch black eyes.

Fred and George were still on the ground looking at us. All of us demigods shared a look that said that we would tell them, but tomorrow on the express we would tell them.

"We will tell you on the train tomorrow, but right now let's go to sleep so we don't wake up Cassandra." Nico said.

I looked over at Nico and Cassandra on the bed and noticed that Cassandra was curled up in a ball in Nico's lap, fast asleep.

"I'll sleep with Thalia tonight, so we don't have to wake up Cassandra." I told Nico, he simply nodded in agreement.

Nico's POV

I looked down at Cassandra who was sleeping so peacefully in my lap. I forgot how small she was sometimes. She was the shortest out of all of us, she was only 5 feet 1 inch, but she was the best fighter at camp and her and Percy together? Well, let's just say they're a force to be reckoned with. Thalia was the second shortest but even she, being only in the form of a 15-year-old, still was 5 feet 7 inches. Percy and I were both well over 6 foot. Percy looked at me and told me that he would sleep in bed with Thalia, I just nodded in agreement.

I laid Cassandra down gently next to me, and when I lay down gently next to her, she curled into me. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. I think I am in love with her, I think quietly. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face


End file.
